The Mage And The Dragon
by Sebastian's Kat
Summary: AU: Fai lives in a world where magical creatures and humans live in peace, except for dragons which are feared and hunted by humans. What happpens when Fai meets a dragon and stikes a deal to help the dragon find a place to live peacefully away from the humans? Fai as a Mage and Kurogane as a Dragon. KuroFai. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Looky here it's an author's note~ **

**Well I came up with this story about two days ago and started on it. I will most likely incorporate every character from Tsubasa in here whether they just get mentioned or met, but it will be mostly Fai and Kurogane. This will be KuroFai by the way I intend to add little snowflakes of romance into each chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, and this is important, the nickname Kuro-ryuu is something I came up with myself since Ryuu is Japanese for Dragon I just had to use it. So now it's a new cute nickname to add to an already very long list.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles, Fai, or Kurogane. But I wish I did!**

**Ok without further delay here it is~**

* * *

Fai D. Flourite walked down the streets of a small town a bright smile directed at everyone around him magical and not alike. He weaved his way through the crowd avoiding the groups of people. If he had the time he would have stopped to get a drink and chat with the shop owners but he had to get to the city of Saru before sunset and it was still quite a ways off. If he needed to get a drink there was a river located right outside city limits and he could fill his canteen there. Fai looked up at the sky and when he noticed where the sun was he quickened his pace.

Fai left the town and skipped along the river. He let the hood on his long jacket down so that he could see the sky better than fur lined blue that he had seen in town when he had looked. In his hand he held a large gold staff with light blue gems. Fai looked around at the scenery not really taking much in but he had nothing else to do since he was traveling on his own.

Fai had been traveling with two teenagers, Syaoran and Sakura, but they had reached their home town of Clow a while ago so Fai was back on the road by himself not that he minded. He was a very cheerful, independent person, and it took a lot to ruin that. Both Syaoran and Sakura had begged that he stay with them for some time so that he could rest but Fai had to decline. He had been traveling long enough to know that if you stay someplace too long you tend to want to stay forever. Fai couldn't do that, he had promised himself a long time ago that he would keep moving and not stop.

Fai turned his head at the sound of rushing water. There was a tall waterfall a few yards ahead, Fai grabbed his canteen and walked towards it. Fai kneeled down and dipped the canteen under the water. He glanced at the waterfall and smiled. He jumped back when a large black claw about half as tall of Fai came through the wall of water and swung at him. Fai landed on his feet and tilted his head as he watched more of the creature come out from behind the water. It was a large black dragon with long horns, red eyes, and silver under scales.

"Hello there!" Fai greeted as though the dragon _**hadn't **_tried to slice him in half with his claws. The dragon growled and swung his tail as Fai. Fai just jump over it with his smile never falling from his face. Fai landed again and pouted jokingly. "Mr. Dragon is so unsocial you're supposed to say 'hello' back silly" Fai stated.

"Why should I reply to an annoying mage?" The Dragon replied with a deep and slightly ruff voice, from lack of use, Fai supposed. Fai stretched his arms up loosening his muscles; he hadn't had to move like this in a while. Fai pointed at the dragon.

"Ah~ But Mr. Dragon just replied so it seems I don't have to answer that question" Fai smiled up at the dragon and lowered his arm. The Dragon glared at Fai.

"Stop calling me that" The Dragon snarled and swatted his claws at Fai who dodged and ended up back where he had originally been. He shed his coat and set it next to his staff. Since it was thick he was having just the slightest amount of trouble moving around as fast as he needed too and of course he didn't want it to get dirty.

"Well then what would you like me to call you?" Fai asked as he walked closer to the large beast. The dragon watched Fai walk. He had known when the man had kneeled down beside the water that he was a Mage. He could smell the magic and he never liked mages because they were always using they're magic for no one but themselves never helping another even if that person would die. The dragon had watched it happen many times before. Fai got within 10 feet before the dragon growled menacingly causing Fai to stop and look up with a smile.

"If you must call me something before I kill you my name is Kurogane" Kurogane stated and Fai noticed just how proud this creature was. Fai thought about the name before he snapped his fingers and replied.

"Kuro-ryuu then, oh yes I like that it suits you well~" Fai chimed and laughed a little. Kurogane growled and Fai could see his tail swishing angrily. "Well it's nice to meet you Kuro-ryuu my name is Fai D. Flourite but you can just call me Fai" Fai bowed gracefully with a smile still in place.

"Tch! Stupid Mage you won't be around long enough for me to care what your name is" Kurogane lunged at Fai, teeth bared, ready to bite Fai in half. Fai gracefully jumped out of the way and dodged every following slash of claw and tail, smiling the whole time."Stay still puny mage" Kurogane growled as he made another slash at Fai, who jumped over it.

"But if I do that Kuro-ryuu will get me and that's no fun~" Fai replied ducking under Kurogane's tail as it swung at his head. Kurogane glared and lunged forward with his claw aimed to cut Fai across the chest. Fai jumped back but went back too far and ended up landing on the edge of the river back, slipping, and falling into the water. Fai sat up and shook the water from his hands with a smile. Kurogane pushed Fai back with his claws and held him down where his head was the only thing above the water.

"You lose mage" Kurogane smirked when he saw Fai's smile falter slightly. Fai looked up at Kurogane and smiled as brightly as he could manage in his situation. Kurogane snarled and pressed down harder causing Fai to cough under the pressure and weight.

"It seems that way Kuro-ryuu, but what is your prize exactly?" Fai asked once he recovered from the lack of air and the pressure on his chest. Kurogane loosened the pressure on Fai slightly.

"I get to burn you to a crisp" Kurogane replied. Fai nodded but asked another question.

"What if I could offer you a better prize?" Fai smiled up at Kurogane and waited for a reply, trying his best to ignore the trouble he was having breathing. Kurogane thought about it. If he didn't like what the mage offered he could always burn him.

"I'll listen but you're staying there Mage" Kurogane replied and Fai pouted.

"You could at least use my name Kuro-ryuu" Fai complained before explaining. "I couldn't help but notice that the space behind the waterfall is barely big enough for a large dragon like you to live comfortably in," Fai paused to see if he had caught Kurogane's attention and when he saw the small spark of interest he continued. "And I'm sure it must be tough to always be hiding in cramped places from the humans correct?" Kurogane's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well what if you could walk amongst the humans and not be hunted?"

"Get to your point Mage" Kurogane replied strictly. Fai nodded and continued.

"Well I could use my magic and turn you human," Fai coughed when the pressure was increased. "Of course I could turn you back anytime you wanted as well" Fai added and took in a deep breath when the pressure went back to normal. "You'd just have to be around me or the magic would wear off, we could find you a place big and elegant enough for you" Fai may have been sugar coating it a bit but he didn't exactly have much choice now did he?

"How do I know I could even trust you?" Kurogane asked suspiciously. The offer sounded tempting but all the Mages he had seen weren't to be trusted. He had to be cautious.

"Why would I lie to you, Kuro-ryuu?" Fai asked and added, "It could cause me my life after all" Fai waited for Kurogane to reply. Had his hands not been pinned down he probably would be twiddling his thumbs or something, just to show the dragon his boredom.

After a long time of consideration Kurogane lifted his claws up slowly and put it back on the bank. "If you try anything remember I could fry you before you could even get ten feet away" Kurogane threatened. Fai sat up and coughed into his hand. He stood up slowly and tried shaking the water off himself, but since he was soaked to the bone it didn't do much. Fai climbed up onto the bank and walked towards his stuff. Kurogane growled lowly.

"Don't worry Kuro-ryuu I'm just getting my things then we will begin" Fai assured and smiled at Kurogane over his shoulder. Once he reached his stuff he picked up his staff and jacket. He put the jacket enjoying the heat it provided. "Okay here we go~" Fai chimed with a smile in place. He used his staff to draw symbols in the air and nodded when he was finished. The symbols floated over to Kurogane and surrounded the dragon. The swirled around quickly till all that was seen was a blue and purple tornado type figure. It started to shrink down until it was only barely taller than Fai. It disintegrated and in the place of the dragon was a man with black spiked hair, tanned skin, and red eyes. He was dressed in a black and red armored shirt with black pants and cape. He looked down at himself with a scowl before looking back up at Fai who was smiling.

"Who knew Kuro-ryuu would be so handsome as a human? Maybe I should just keep you with me~" Fai sung as he skipped over to Kurogane who snarled. Fai laughed a little "You aren't as threatening when you do that anymore" Fai stated as he grabbed the man's arm and started pulling him along. Kurogane ripped his arm away.

"Don't touch me Mage I can still kill you" Kurogane threatened and Fai sighed.

"My name is not 'Mage' it's Fai, come on say it with me Fai" He reprimanded and Kurogane snorted. "Aw~ Come on~" Fai pouted with big eyes. Kurogane scowled and looked away, but Fai went on his other side and got in his face still pouting. Kurogane kept scowling. Fai's lip started trembling as though he was going to cry.

"Ugh! Fine, _**Fai.**_" Kurogane sighed when Fai smiled brightly and latched onto him again. "Get off me Fai" Kurogane grounded out.

"But I'm cold and it's your fault so it's your responsibility" Fai replied and he put in a shiver for good measure.

Kurogane glared at Fai "_**You**_ fell in, so it's not my fault" He replied.

"But Kuro-ryuu held me down in the water" Fai pointed out. Kurogane was tempted to burn the Mage now.

"I could always just burn you till you're never cold again" Kurogane bit out.

"That's a very nice offer but I think I'll pass" Fai replied and let go Kurogane. Kurogane quit glaring and looked ahead. "Well if we want to get to Saru before sunset I suggest we hurry~" Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand and sped up. Kurogane tried tugging his hand out of Fai's but it seemed he had enough strength to keep that from happening.

"Let me go stupid Mage!" Kurogane called out trying to keep from tripping. Fai glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"But you might get lost Kuro-chan~" Kurogane glared daggers at the new nickname. He tried yanking his arm out of Fai's again but failed. "Let's have lots of fun on our journey ok, Kuro-ryuu?" Fai called. Kurogane just glared as they quickly hurried along the road.

* * *

**A/N: Review, Pretty Please~? If you do I'll give you a cookie! And you'll get a hug from Fai…or Kurogane if you'd like….if he doesn't murder me for making Fai cling to him….aw who am I kidding we all know he liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *On the ground* Please forgive me! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever but this chapter is nice and long so that makes up for it right?!**

* * *

Kurogane cracked an eye open when the sunshine became too bright to sleep through. After an annoying walk to Saru with Fai never once shutting his mouth, it would only be natural that he'd be exhausted. Kurogane sat up from the floor and stretched his muscles. He looked at his hands and frowned he didn't understand how humans could stand being so defenseless, what with no claws or sharp teeth.

Once they had gotten to Saru, Fai had walked into a large building-well large to his current size anyway-with Kurogane walking closely behind. It was rather late so there weren't many people out and about but the few that they passed Kurogane would watch their expression to see if they realized what he really was but no one seemed to notice. Fai seemed to find it entertaining because he kept looking back at him and smiling. Kurogane didn't like his smile it seemed fake to him like Fai was hiding something so Kurogane decided to keep on guard.

It turned out that the building was to be their lodging tonight. Fai handed the man a small amount of coins- how much it amounted to Kurogane didn't know- and then Fai was handed a key. Fai skipped off down the hall. Much to Kurogane's chagrin they had to share a room. Kurogane being the polite dragon-human- he was let Fai have the bed since he was used to sleeping on the ground anyhow. This however started a string of "Aw's" and cooing about how sweet 'Kuro-pin' was, causing Kurogane to yell about the new nickname before settling on threatening Fai with his life and going to sleep.

Kurogane looked down and realized that he had a blanket over part of him-one that he didn't have when he went to bed. He wondered if the Mage had put it on him after he fell asleep.

"Kuro-min~!" Kurogane glared at the bubbly blonde that danced into the room. Fai smiled when he saw Kurogane was in fact up. He also noticed that he still had the blanket Fai had draped over him last night.

"I told you to stop calling me stupid names!" Kurogane growled as he stood up. Fai pouted and walked over to pick up the blanket that had been unceremoniously dropped on the floor. "Did you put that on me last night?" Kurogane asked. Fai smiled up at him.

"Kuro-ryuu was cold last night~" Fai explained before folding up the blanket and setting it on the bed.

"Why were you up?" Kurogane asked. He knew that Fai had fallen asleep before he had. So he wanted to know what the Mage had been doing. Fai paused for a second before whipping around and smiling big.

"I got cold so I went to get another blanket from the closet~ I notice Kuro-ryuu looked cold so I got one for you too~!" Fai explained. He grabbed his jacket and staff from the chair they had been occupying putting on the jacket and walking towards the door trusting that Kurogane would follow. Kurogane did follow but not before noticing that there was no extra blanket on the bed Fai had slept in.

'Why would that idiot lie about something as simple as that?' Kurogane really didn't like behind lied to and Fai was really beginning to irritate him.

Fai walked along the streets of Saru and smiled at everyone while Kurogane followed behind scowling. Fai looked at him over his shoulder and pouted when he saw Kurogane being grumpy.

"Kuro-pin~!" Kurogane looked up at Fai and glared when he heard a few surrounding people giggle at he name. Why wouldn't they it was stupid but Kurogane wouldn't let people laugh him, He glared daggers at every laughing passer-by which shut them up immediately. Then he looked back at Fai who was smiling.

"What do you want stupid Mage?" Kurogane ground out as he watched Fai skip backwards. He wished that Fai would trip but obviously karma had taken a liking to Fai and wouldn't let Kurogane's wish be granted.

"We have to stop by a friend of mines before we move on~!" Fai replied. Kurogane rolled his eyes. Why did he care he could just stand outside and wait. "And you have to meet them!" Fai continued. Kurogane glared.

"Why?" Kurogane asked. Fai stopped and walked into a building ignoring Kurogane stood outside the door intending to wait till Fai was done socializing. Until Fai popped out and pulled him inside the house. "Oi! Why do I have to-" Kurogane quit complaining when Fai pulled him into a closet and shut the door behind them. "Why are we in a closet?!" Kurogane yelled. Being a dragon up until yesterday meant he could see just fine in the dark but for whatever reason he couldn't see anything in here.

"We're going to see my friend Kuro-silly~" Fai replied cheerily before grabbing Kurogane's hand and tugging him further into the closet. They walked for about 40 feet before Fai stopped.

"What kind of freak closet is this?" Kurogane asked. He still couldn't see anything but black and there was no way a closet could be this big. Fai hummed as if thinking about something.

"Kuro-pii can you swim~?" Fai asked. Kurogane's brows furrowed before he replied with a 'yes'. Fai clapped his hands together. "Good! Then let's go!" Fai cheered before pushing Kurogane forward. Before Kurogane could complain he was submerged in water. Fai smiled and followed suit walking forward into the wall of water and holding his breath. Fai swam towards a light above himself and smiled when he saw Kurogane swimming towards it as well. This was the fastest way to get to the shop and honestly who wants to walk the extra 5 miles besides this way's more fun! Fai finally reached the water's surface and swam through ending up on the inside of the front door of a very familiar wish shop. Kurogane was on his hands and knees coughing up water.

"Fai's here! Fai's here! ~~" The aforementioned mage looked and smiled at two small girls. One had short pink hair and a pinkish white dress with angel wings and a ribbon around her waist. The other had long blue hair down to past her feet in pigtails and a dark red jacket and shorts ensemble with devil wings around her waist.

"Maru~ Moro~ How are you?" Fai asked smiling and looking at Kurogane out of the corner of his eye and the man finally stood up. He was already glaring at Fai. Fai just found it entertaining.

"Having Fun! Has Fai come to see the Mistress?!" The two replied in sync and Kurogane wondered how they did it so perfectly.

"Why yes I have is she in?" Fai asked and Kurogane fumed.

"You mean to tell me that you shoved me into some weird wall of water, nearly drowning me in the process and you don't even know if your friend is here!?" Kurogane yelled. Maru and Moro started chanting 'Scary, Scary', while Fai just smiled and nodded. Kurogane really wanted to strangle the mage now.

"What's going on you two?" A young boy that looked to be about 16 with black hair, with mix-match gold and blue eyes, glasses, and wearing a black school uniform; came running up. He took one look at the still fuming Kurogane and pushed the girls behind him. "Can I help you?" The boy asked warily.

"You must be the new boy Yuuko-chan told me about~ I think it was Watanuki, is that right?" Fai chimed ignoring Kurogane's glare. Fai held out his hand so the boy could shake it. The teenager nodded and shook the hand. He was still wary of Kurogane but he led them down the hall.

"Yuuko is in here," He gestured to two big decorated doors, "I'll go make some snacks" Watanuki walked down the hall followed by the skipping and singing, Maru and Moro. Fai smiled before he opened the doors. Kurogane stared at the woman who was sitting provocatively on a long couch with a red yukata draped over her, long black hair flowing out, and piercing red-brown eyes looking through them-rather than at them- lazily while smoking some kind of pipe; all in all she just looked superior to everything and everyone. That was- of course- before Fai chimed in.

"Yuuko-chan~!" Yuuko looked at Fai and calmly set her pipe down before:

"Fai~! How are you~?" Kurogane blinked as her personality just did a complete 360. She was up and chatting animatedly with Fai like two school girls. Kurogane coughed into his hand and the two people looked at him Fai with the same smile and Yuuko with a smile but also some inquisitiveness as well. "So this is the dragon huh?" She asked. Kurogane narrowed his eyes slightly. "Oh please~" She waved her hand, "Fai's magic is strong but mine happens to be stronger so I can tell." Yuuko explained but Kurogane didn't relax at all.

"Kuro-ryuu" Fai whined, "Quit being so grumpy!" Kurogane transferred his glare to Fai. He was about to yell when Watanuki walked in with the 'snacks' which was just sake. "Oh~ Sake! I haven't had any in some time~!" Fai sang and sat at the table that was in the middle of the room.

"That's because you're a light weight drinker and we don't want a repeat of New Year's now do we?" Yuuko stated and sat down as well. Kurogane eventually followed suit.

"Maybe we should have a repeat now that Kuro-ryuu is here!" Fai laughed and Yuuko joined in. Watanuki just sighed as he set out the sake and Kurogane just sat there with a scowl.

"Oh! I think we are missing two people!" Yuuko stated. Fai nodded, smiling. "Mokona's~!" Yuuko called and Kurogane watched as two little balls of fur- one black and one white- jumped into the room bouncing around.

"I haven't seen you two in a while!" Fai smiled and the two Mokona's jumped on his shoulders and hugged him. Then they looked at Kurogane and started singing 'Dragon, Dragon' together. Kurogane once again glared at Fai.

"'No one will know' huh?" Kurogane growled and Fai just shrugged.

"Dragon?" Watanuki looked at Kurogane then back at Fai. "What are you talking about?"

"Kuro-sama is a dragon~" Fai chimed and Watanuki's eyes widened a bit, before going back to normal then he turned and walked out. "Watanuki-kun is very calm!" Fai commented.

"Yes he is now onto the sake!" Yuuko replied. Fai nodded and grabbed the bottle pouring everyone a shot. Fai, Yuuko, and the Mokona's sipped at it while Kurogane just down the whole thing. Fai stared obviously expecting Kurogane to become drunk any second. Kurogane smirked he'd been around long enough that the whole bottle of sake wouldn't affect him. "Oh~ I like this one! You should come and drink more often Fai gets drunk after one shot" Fai pouted and Kurogane laughed at the thought of Fai being such a lightweight. Fai watched Kurogane laugh and smiled. "Well I trust that you have something you want to discuss, Fai?" Fai set his cup down.

"Of course~!" Fai shrugged his coat off. "Although if you wouldn't mind could we stay the night?" Fai asked and Yuuko nodded.

"Don't you always?" Yuuko chuckled.

* * *

**Ah~ Yuuko, always fun~ **

**I realize that not much has happened yet but i swear it's going to get good soon! You know unless you already hate this story...*sad face***

**Now be honest people how many of you got perverted thoughts when Fai pulled Kurogane into the closet? Don't lie! Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles (I guess I have to say XXXholic too huh?) or XXXholic they belong to the wonderful CLAMP.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well would you look at that I updated sooner….it's still been two weeks but…..I was sick for one of those weeks so I have an excuse!...kinda…..maybe….don't judge me! I don't own Tsubasa Chronicles! **

* * *

After Fai getting drunk which made him very clingy- Kurogane mentioned that he wasn't any different except for his slurred speech- Kurogane and Fai were taken to a room by Maru and Moro. Fai ended up passing out on the floor Kurogane was going to let the intoxicated magician sleep there but when Fai shivered Kurogane ended up carrying Fai to the bed and covering him up. Not that Kurogane was trying to be nice or anything he just didn't want to have to deal with a hung-over _and_ sick Mage. Kurogane then laid down onto his own bed and went to sleep.

The next morning-to Kurogane's surprise- Fai was up and about without the slightest hint of a hang-over. In fact Fai was skipping around helping Watanuki cook, humming some cheerful tune the he probably just made up. When Fai noticed Kurogane had walked in he grabbed a plate off the counter and skipped over to the former dragon.

"Here's your breakfast Kuro-puu~!" Fai sang as he placed the plate into Kurogane's hands, on the plate was two pancakes with cocoa powder sprinkled on top. Kurogane eyed it cautiously to be honest he hadn't ever eaten anything like this; his diet consisted on meat, water, and well more meat. Fai watched Kurogane study the food and giggled causing Kurogane to glare. "Don't tell me Kuro-cchi's never had pancakes?" Fai got a snort in reply which just caused him to giggle again he found it rather amusing- and cute- that Kurogane hadn't eaten something so simple before. "Well then today's your lucky day because Watanuki is an excellent cook~" Fai toss a bright smile and wink at Watanuki before leading Kurogane towards the breakfast table. Watanuki just smiled brightly at the comment before going back to cooking with renewed vigor.

Fai motioned for Kurogane to take a seat, which he did but if anyone asked it was done begrudgingly. Fai sat beside him and put his chin on his palms so he could watch Kurogane's reaction to the sweetened breakfast. Kurogane disliked being watched like that and made a comment about to which Fai replied that he had to commit such exiting experiences to memory. Kurogane rolled his eyes and went to reach for the pancake with the intent of picking it up and eating it when Fai slapped his hand- not hard enough to hurt but more to scold than anything else.

"What the hell Mage?!" Kurogane growled and aimed all daggers at the slight magician. Fai wagged his finger-still smiling- He reached across Kurogane and grabbed a fork and handed it to him. Kurogane looked at it. He'd seen humans use these but he had had no reason too. He looked between Fai and the fork glaring at both- since both were depriving him of a meal.

Fai was trying really hard not to laugh at Kurogane, he really was, but he was just so neive. Fai would've never thought of using that word towards the former dragon but at the moment it seemed to fit. Fai held most of his laughter in but he did giggle a bit. When Fai realized the Kurogane was about to throw in the towel and go hungry Fai took the fork from him. "Here let me show you Kuro-chan~" Fai cut into the top pancake slowly so that Kurogane could see how it was done. Kurogane watched but tried to make it look like he didn't care. Fai finished just as an idea popped into his head he hid his smirk behind on of his usual smiles and stabbed the fork into the pancake and held it up in front of Kurogane.

"Wha-" Kurogane never finished his question because Fai shoved the pancake into his mouth before he could. Kurogane chewed and swallowed quickly. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Kurogane roared.

Fai laughed at his outburst. "I should kill you for that" Kurogane growled but before he could act on that threat Yuuko waltzed in with Watanuki behind carrying her plate.

"How are you two getting along?" Yuuko asked like she _hadn't_ just walked in to the middle of Kurogane's threat. She just sat down calmly and waited for Watanuki to set the food down for her. Fai just smiled and nodded while Kurogane ignored them all and started eating his food. Watanuki seemed to be the only one who was cautious of the atmosphere at the moment. Fai noticed and smiled largely at the boy which seemed to relax him slightly. Kurogane watched it out of the corner of his eye and smirked before going to eat again. Yuuko looked like she was focused on eating but nothing ever got past her she saw it all and she was quite enjoying her own little show.

Kurogane finished up his food just as soon as Yuuko and Watanuki-who had brought his plate in as well- did and before he could get up and put his plate in the kitchen Fai jumped up and grabbed everyone's plates saying that he'd take them and wash them; it was then that Kurogane noticed Fai hadn't eaten anything.

"Aren't you going to eat Mage?" He asked and Fai stopped before opening the door. Fai spun around smiling.

"Aw~ Kuro-bou is worried about me~" Fai giggled and Kurogane glared.

"It's Kurogane!" He yelled. Fai just giggled and skipped out of the room. Kurogane then realized that Fai had avoided the question. He got up and went after the Mage. Fai was in the kitchen washing the dishes as he said he would. "Why didn't you eat anything?" Kurogane asked. Fai jumped a little and turned around.

"You scared me Kuro-ryuu~" Fai smiled before going back to the dishes-ignoring the question again. Kurogane was about to yell at Fai when Fai spoke up. "We need to help Watanuki with a job today before we move on to find a home for you is that alright?" Fai asked a small fraction of seriousness in his voice which startled Kurogane a bit; he didn't even know Fai could ever be serious. As Kurogane thought that over Fai finished the dishes and turned towards Kurogane. Fai almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Kurogane staring at him; but brushed it off and smiled. "Kuro-ryuu~ Why are you staring at me~?" That snapped Kurogane out of his thoughts and he looked away.

"Well if we're going to help that kid then we had better get ready" Kurogane walked away and Fai skipped after him. Kurogane realized that Fai still hadn't answered about why he hadn't eaten anything but he didn't want to ask again. Fai thought about what had happened this morning before anyone besides Yuuko and himself had awoken.

* * *

"_So you used that much magic, Fai?" Yuuko asked as she sipped on her cup of sake. Fai smiled and nodded._

"_Well I can't be walking around with a big dragon now can I~?" Fai laughed. Yuuko shook her and laughed a little._

"_Has there been any indication that he's located you?" Yuuko asked and Fai shook his head as he swung his feet over the edge of the porch. Yuuko took another sip and hummed. "Well then! What is the wish that you want me to grant~?" She chimed as her mood switched. Fai smiled._

"_I need to find Kurogane a nice home for him to live in where no one will bother him and he can be happy" Fai said seriously. Yuuko nodded in understanding and smiled._

"_Well that wish is quite easy to grant now in terms of payment hmm….ah! I know!" Yuuko snapped her fingers when it came to her. "I need Watanuki to do a job today and usually for a job as dangerous as this I'd send his friend Doumeki with him but sadly he cannot come so you and Kurogane will accompany him~" Fai's smile faltered slightly._

"_Why does Kuro-chan have to come as well?" Fai asked; he knew that if Yuuko was having both of them go then it would be a truly difficult task._

"_That is the payment~" Fai sighed but smiled nonetheless. "Now I must drink more sake before Watanuki-kun awakens~!"_

* * *

Fai focused on where he was walking when he finished remembering. Kurogane and Fai entered Yuuko's main room where Watanuki was yelling about something.

"HE IS NOT! HE'S A STUPID INCONSIDERITE JERK!" He yelled and both Kurogane and Fai had the feeling that they should slowly back out of the room. It seemed as though the teen would explode by how much he was fuming.

"Now, Now, Watanuki~" Yuuko chimed with a smirk on her face that said that she was enjoying this immensely. When Yuuko noticed that Kurogane and Fai had come in she smiled. "Well since everyone's here I can explain what you all will be doing~" Kurogane leaned against the door way and waited for Yuuko to start talking. "I need you all to retrieve an umbrella from some Cho Kage" Yuuko stated.

"Cho Kage?" Watanuki asked. Kurogane sighed; he had seen plenty of those flighty things and if he had a choice now he'd avoid them. All they were good for was annoyance.

"They're butterfly shadows," Kurogane started. "Pesky little nuisances, and on top of that they're dangerous" Kurogane explained.

"Kuro-smarty sure knows a lot~!" Fai sang and he clung to Kurogane's arm. Kurogane started yelling profanities and pushing Fai to get him off.

"Well then how about you three get going~" Yuuko smiled and Watanuki sighed. Kurogane finally pushed Fai off-who then began pouting like a child. Yuuko walked over and opened a door and motioned for them to go through it. Kurogane glared at the doorway.

"We better not be going through water again" Kurogane warned. A mischievous smile slid onto Fai's face before he barreled into Watanuki and Kurogane effectively sending them tumbling through the doorway.

After they fell through Fai was the first to stand off the ground followed by an angry Kurogane who looked about ready to strangle the Mage. Watanuki stood up last and gasped, the other two looked to see what he was shocked about surrounding them were millions of small black butterflies, except their shapes didn't stay constant, Kurogane cursed under his breath.

"What's wrong Kurogane-san?" Watanuki asked. Fai kept watching the Cho Kage with wary eyes.

"I've never seen so many collected together in one spot, well this makes our job even harder" Kurogane replied and when he noticed the questioning look on Watanuki's face he explained. "Cho Kage drain life energy so if they touch you too many times it can kill you, and with this many I'd say the chances of that happening has increased." Watanuki's eyes widened. Fai listened and hummed in understanding. He started writing out symbols in front of himself. "What are you doing?" Kurogane asked, but before the mage could reply all hell broke loose: All of the Cho Kage came towards them at a frightening speed. Kurogane was ready to defend himself when they all stopped about 5 feet away and bounced back life they were being repelled by glass. He glanced at Fai and saw that he was smiling with his hand up in the air.

"Well how about we get that umbrella hm~?" Fai asked. Watanuki thanked Fai and started walking ahead looking for the object. Kurogane glanced at Fai before following Watanuki.

They walked for a ways before Watanuki pointed out a red umbrella lying on the ground. Kurogane watched as Watanuki picked it up, but just as he did the Cho Kage became frenzied and started banging on Fai's shield like crazy. "We had better get back Kuro-sama, Watanuki-kun" Fai stated seriously. Kurogane looked Fai over and noticed the change in his personality and stance he looked almost sickly- but then again the idiot skipped breakfast- Kurogane brushed it off as they started heading back quickly.

Fai coughed into the hand that wasn't holding up the shield and continued walking, but then he coughed again and again until he was having a fit and it was getting harder to breathe. Kurogane stopped and turned to look at Fai. "What's wrong Mage let's go!" Kurogane yelled they were about twenty feet from the door and the Cho Kage were still trying to attack them. Fai nodded and started walking faster- still coughing- but then he became dizzy and his whole body felt heavy.

"Kurogane-san! Fai-san! Come on!" Watanuki called he was right beside the door, holding the umbrella. Kurogane was about to reply when he saw Watanuki's eyes widen. "Fai-san!" Kurogane looked back and saw Fai collapsed to his knees coughing into his hand, the other held up just enough to keep the shield together. Kurogane cursed and ran over to the Mage.

"Oi! What's wrong?" Kurogane asked as he kneeled down and helped him sit up. Fai was still coughing and his lips were turning blue. Kurogane grabbed his arms, put it over his shoulder, and started helping Fai walk towards Watanuki. Once they got through the door-and Watanuki slammed it- Kurogane set Fai down onto the floor. Watanuki called for Yuuko and she came in calmly, took one look at Fai, and shook her head sighing.

"He just doesn't learn does he?" Yuuko muttered. "Kurogane pick him up and follow me" Yuuko walked down the hall with Kurogane –and Fai- right behind her.

"What's wrong with him?" Kurogane asked as he laid him down on a bed in the room Yuuko had led him to.

"He had a shield up the whole time correct?" Yuuko stated rather than asked and Kurogane nodded. "Well do you understand anything about a Mage's magic?" Kurogane shook his head 'No'. "Well when a Mage creates something like a shield it's like an extension of himself; is it starting to make sense yet?" Yuuko asked. Kurogane thought for a moment. Then he figured it out.

"The Cho Kage were draining his life energy through his shield" Kurogane was furious, he didn't need any protecting especially from some idiot Mage. He grit his teeth in anger he was going to have a nice _chat_ with the Mage when he woke up.

When Fai woke up his chest hurt but he managed to sit up. He glanced around the room and jumped a bit when he saw Kurogane sitting in the corner of the room glaring at him. "Hello Kuro-ryuu" Fai said and frowned when his voice came out scratchy and ruff. "I guess all that coughing did a number on my throat huh?" Fai joked. Kurogane stood up and walked towards Fai who smiled up at him. That smile disappeared when Kurogane hit him on the head. "Ow! Kuro-ryuu what was that for?" Fai whined. Kurogane bend down and got in Fai's face.

"Do something stupid like that again and I'll kill you" Kurogane the stood up straight and walked towards he door. Fai watched him walk before Kurogane stopped. "But….Thank you….." Kurogane paused before opening the door and leaving. Fai watched the door for a minute before he started feeling giddy and had to smile.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my goodness a relationship development! You guys can't hate me now!...Well you could cause I beat up Fai but…at least I didn't give you a cliffhanger cause trust me I was really tempted but I decided to be nice!**

**The Cho Kage are just something I made up its Japanese for Butterfly Shadow pretty neat huh? I wanted to make something up that I could actually own since Clamp won't let me have Fai and Kurogane *pouts* **

**SINCE YOU READ IT YOU MUST REVIEW….OR I MIGHT JUST KILL FAI, KUROGANE…..OR BOTH!**

**(Not really I love them to much I'd cry at night if I killed them)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oh would you look at that!? I actually updated at a decent time! Aren't you proud of me? Well I hope this is a good chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fai or Kurogane but if I did I bet you can guess what would happen~**

* * *

The next morning Fai was up, moving without a problem, and was ready to head out again. The Mokona's kept trying to get him to stay another day because-according to them- Fai needed to play a game with them before he left. Fai just apologized and promised to come and visit soon but that Kurogane and he needed to get moving soon.

Yuuko handed Fai the promised map and Kurogane thought they were going to leave until Yuuko told Maru and Moro to go get 'that' confused at her statement he stood and waited with Fai standing right there smiling. That's when he noticed that Fai didn't have his staff.

"Oi Mage I think your forgetting something" Fai tilted his head in a question and then a look of realization came onto his features. Fai smiled.

"I'm not forgetting anything it was payment" Fai replied and then it was Kurogane's turn to be confused. Didn't they already pay for the map with that mission? Maru and Moro came skipping down the hall with a long object wrapped in black sleek cloth and a red string tying it. Yuuko took it and held it out to Kurogane, took it and undid the string and slid off the cloth. It was a sword a beautiful one at that the handle had to be considered a work of art; a very intricate dragon. Then something clicked Fai had given his staff, for a sword, for him. Kurogane didn't know whether to be grateful or angry- but being Kurogane of course he went with the latter.

"Don't you need your staff to use your magic?" Kurogane asked once they were out of the shop and walking. Fai smiled at him and shook his head.

"No Kuro-silly I don't~" With the stupid nickname put out in the air all anger about Fai giving away his staff was directed towards chasing Fai yelling profanities. Fai just laughed and kept running ahead Kurogane not far behind.

After Kurogane got tired of running- Fai was wore out as well but he didn't show it- they both sat down on the side of the road they had been walking along to rest for a while. Fai took his jacket of so that he could lay on it and Kurogane just lay on the grass. After Kurogane had rested enough he sat up and was about to tell the Mage to get up so they could get moving when he realized that Fai was being extremely quiet. Kurogane looked over to see a peacefully sleeping magician with his head resting on his hands. Kurogane watched as Fai slept and a particularly big strand of blonde hair fell in his face making it scrunch up a bit. Kurogane rolled his eyes at the childlike reaction but reached forward and brushed the strand behind Fai's ear; he felt his lips twitch into a small smile when Fai sighed in comfort. Kurogane blinked and pulled his hand away, frowning when he realized what he was doing.

"Oi Mage! Let's get going!" Kurogane stood up quickly and tapped-kicked- Fai's legs to wake him up. Fai groaned and sat up slowly while he rubbed the sleep away. He stretched with his arms up in the air. Kurogane watched and thought that Fai looked remarkably like a cat.

"Kuro-chuu~ You should interrupt a woman's beauty sleep" Fai whined.

"You're a man!" '_And besides you don't need to be any more beautiful'_ Kurogane tossed that thought right out the front door. Fai just smiled and stood up bringing his jacket with him.

"Would you like to check?" Fai asked seductively as he put his jacket back on. Kurogane just stared he just couldn't understand Fai; one minute he was childish next he was sexy –or trying to be because Kurogane refused to admit that he thought that way- he honestly could stand those two but Fai had so many masks and it infuriated him. Kurogane wanted to see what the real Fai was like.

When Kurogane didn't answer Fai skipped towards him and latched onto the man's arm. Kurogane glared at him. Fai just smiled before letting go and skipping ahead. They both started off down the road trying to make up for lost- wasted in Kurogane's opinion- time. Fai continued to talk about pointless things like his favorite candies and places to be. Kurogane couldn't take the senseless prattle much longer so he decided to give the idiot something to talk about that actually interested him.

How did you meet that witch?" Kurogane asked and Fai stopped skipping and turned around with a very serious look. Kurogane thought that it was going to be an interesting story.

"We met at a bar!" Kurogane nearly tripped although one would think that by now he wouldn't be so trusting when it came to Fai but obviously there was still trust in this relationship- if it could be called that.

"Are you serious?" Kurogane asked as he gathered himself so he could catch up to Fai.

"Nope~" Kurogane glared at the Mage as he smiled. Kurogane gave him a look that said 'You better start talking or else' and Fai slowed down. "Well I was traveling by myself when I met Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona Oh~ Kuro-cchi would've loved them especially Syaoran-kun! They went to visit Yuuko-chan one day and I tagged along so I met her as well~! That was about a year ago" Fai finished his story with a huge smile on his face and Kurogane noticed that it looked just a little bit more real than usual.

"Why are you traveling?" Kurogane asked but Fai wagged his finger in his face.

"Kuro-bun already asked me a question it's my turn~!" Fai sang and Kurogane felt his eyebrow twitch. Leave it to Fai to make a simple question in a game. "Hmm~ What to ask? What to ask?" Fai put him chin in his hand to show he was thinking. "Ah! I know! How was life when you were a big scary dragon?" Fai asked teasingly. Kurogane thought for a moment before starting.

"Never a boring moment," Kurogane began and Fai stared with unhidden interest. "Always plenty of creatures and humans to fight. Since I was so strong I was constantly being challenged." Kurogane ended with a prideful look on his face. Fai watched with a small smile on his face, he truly enjoyed when Kurogane talked with proud reminiscence in his tone it just made him happy but if anyone asked he honestly wouldn't be able to explain it. But Fai just couldn't help but notice the slight saddening one under the prideful one. Fai unconsciously stated his thoughts.

"Kuro-ryuu must've been lonely" Kurogane blinked in shock and was about to deny it when he saw the sad look on Fai's face, no not sad, sympathetic. Kurogane wasn't sure how to reply to it. Fai put on a fake smile and looked ahead.

Fai could feel Kurogane burning holes into his head-it seemed that he was doing that a lot for some reason- Fai glanced straight ahead and smiled brightly when he saw the town that they were supposed to stay in for the night and not only that but it seemed that they were having a festival. "Look Kuro-kun~ It's a party!" Fai cheered and grabbed Kurogane's arm to drag him along.

"I'm not going to walk around with you we are going to find a place to stay and then you can walk by yourself!" Kurogane yelled- partially because of the noise and partially because he didn't want to be a _part_ of that noise.

"But Kuro-chuu you're already dressed for the event!" Fai exclaimed. Kurogane's brows furrowed and Fai gestured up and down like he was presenting a new fashion line or something. Kurogane looked down at himself to see his sword was gone and he was in a simple black yukata with a red sash. Kurogane glared when he realized Fai had used magic to change his clothing. "And now I fit in too!" Kurogane looked up to see Fai in a white yukata with blue flowers decorating it and a blue sash. To be honest it looked really good on him- not that Kurogane would admit it out loud, because Fai didn't need any more encouragement than he already had.

"I'm still not going around with you" Kurogane was very adamant about being in the midst of all the humans, some of which wouldn't hesitate to attack him if they knew what he actually was. Fai pouted he didn't want to walk around all by himself it wouldn't be as much fun without Kurogane. Then he got an idea.

"Well if Kuro-ryuu wants to turn back into a dragon and get hunted again then I guess its ok" Fai smirked mischievously and Kurogane glared at what he was insinuating.

"You wouldn't dare" Kurogane growled lowly. Fai looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well not on purpose~ But I'm not sure how far my magic will stretch before you become Mr. Dragon again~" Fai chimed smiling. Kurogane wanted nothing more than to throw Fai as far as he could of course that would also result in him turning back. He sighed in defeat he didn't have a choice now did he?

"Fine, whatever, let's get this over with" Fai jumped with joy before sprinting into the groups of people.

At the festival they ran around-well Fai ran and Kurogane walked slowly behind him- Fai would look at nearly every stand for about five seconds before heading to the next one and Kurogane couldn't help but feel like he was watching over a child. Although the way that Fai would stop and turn around looking directly at him and show him a fake smile worried him he wished that he could see what his real smiles looked like. When that thought that crossed his mind he frowned. Why did he give a damn what the idiot's real smile looked like? He was only going to be with him long enough to find a good home and then Fai was going to be kicked so far away that it'd take him years to get back. Kurogane smirked at the thought of the mage flying through the sky and landing the ground with a hard smack.

Fai wasn't having very much but that was because Kurogane wouldn't join in! He kept looking to see if Kurogane was showing any interest in anything- of course the big brute didn't. It was actually was starting to irritate Fai- which was a great feat if you asked anyone who knew him. Fai looked around to see if there was anything that would interest the former dragon. Fai smiled when he saw the perfect thing, he ran back to Kurogane intending to drag him there.

Kurogane saw Fai running towards him at first he was worried that the blonde wouldn't be able to stop and they'd both end up on the ground but Fai stopped just in time. "Kuro-ron! Kuro-ron! I found something I think you'll like~" Fai grabbed Kurogane's hand and started dragging him off to the stand he'd seen before. Kurogane had given up on trying to fight the Mage at times like this a long while ago. Kurogane looked ahead to see where they were heading and looked at the stand ahead. It was selling multiple colored madrigal masks of all shapes and sizes. Kurogane inwardly groans he really didn't want to wear a mask.

Fai stopped in front of the stand and looked at every single mask as if it's the most crucial choice he would ever make. Finally Fai picks up a mask with two black dragon wings with red swirls all along it. He gives it to Kurogane who just glares at it.

Fai pouts. "Please Kuro-ryuu?" Kurogane's eyes widened just a bit in shock. He didn't know Fai had 'Please' in his dictionary. Fai was still giving him the kicked puppy look and Kurogane sighed before putting it on. Fai smiles with glee and starts looking through the masks for himself. Fai looked to Kurogane and asked him to pick one for him. Kurogane sighed again before he starts looking over them. After a while he picks up a purple mask with an ice blue flower that covers most of the left eye and white swirls on the rest of the mask. Fai smiles at both the mask and Kurogane before handing the man at the stand some money before putting the mask on and skipping off to another stand.

After enjoying the festival for a while and Fai insisting that they keep the masks on till they find a place to stay the night, they started walking from lodge to lodge to find a room- which took quite a while because of the festival. Finally finding one they went into the room and Kurogane told Fai to change their clothes back.

"Oh~ Kuro-sama is already letting me undress him?" Fai teased which earn him a glare. Fai just laughed and waved his hand and they were both back in their normal clothes and Kurogane had his sword back. Then Kurogane noticed something was wrong they still had the stupid masks on he took it off and threw it to some random place in the room. "Aw~ Kuro-bou doesn't like his mask well I love mine~! Since you picked it out for me!" Fai smiled and Kurogane glared he had just about had it with the fake smiles.

Kurogane started walking towards Fai and removed the mask "I wish you'd let me see what's beneath that mask of yours" Fai's smile fell and they both just stared at each other. They were close enough to feel each other's breath on their faces. Before anything else could happen screams echoed through the streets followed by an explosion and the ground shaking. They both struggled to stay standing on their feet as they floor beneath them shifted.

* * *

**A/N: And they all died and went to hell for not being real….just kidding but could you imagine if they were real?! If I ever got to talk to them I think I'd die happy! Anywho~ READ AND REVIEW!**

**Also if it's not too much trouble could you guys tell how i'm doing? Because if you see anything i should improve on i really want to know so that i can make this story better so please if you could?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I updated~! Yeah! *Throws candy and sparkles* Aren't you proud? There's action in this chapter! Well I don't know how well I did but I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the sexy men in this chapter they all belong to CLAMP! (lucky them) **

* * *

The ground began shaking furiously as the two men tried to keep standing on their own two feet. Fai held onto the wall for support while Kurogane just stood there hand on the sword attached to his belt. Kurogane walked as quickly as he could to the window and glanced out it.

"What the hell?" Kurogane looked at the scene before him shocked. Outside the whole town was being flooded by raging water and the shaking of the building was being caused by the fact that the foundation was getting brutally attack the liquid making it unstable. There were lots of people trying to swim in the water some had managed to get to the roofs of the buildings in time while others…well let's just say that Kurogane noticed that there were a LOT less people then there had been.

"Kuro-chuu what's going on out there?" Fai tried to move closer to the window but every time he tried the building would lurch in the other direction causing Fai to stumble. If the time had been right Kurogane would've teased the Mage about his lack of grace. Kurogane looked back out the window to take in the situation again before answering.

"The whole town is about become a recreation of Atlantis" Fai looked shocked and finally managed to reach the window and his shock turned to one of terror when he saw it for himself. Fai's face looked unsure for a moment like he was trying to decide something before melting into something more determined. He looked up at Kurogane and smiled.

"Well we should help shouldn't we Kuro-mi?" Fai asked and Kurogane felt the urge to roll his eyes but he didn't think it was the right time. He nodded and Fai turned to the window. "Try to get everyone you can out of the water and up high ok?" Fai asked seriously and he shrugged off his coat and tossed it onto the bed.

"And just how am I supposed to do that?" Kurogane asked. He wasn't a dragon any more so he couldn't fly so how would he get everyone out of the water? Fai turned back to look at him and smiled before shrugging and jumping out the window. Kurogane gawked before running to the windowsill and looking for Fai. He growled when he saw Fai jumping on top of thin purple platforms- no doubt came from Fai's magic- heading towards the gates. Kurogane pushed Fai out of him head and started thinking of a solution to the problem Fai had 'Oh So Generously' handed him. As he thought he made his way to the roof since he figured that that was the only way he was going to get anywhere without having to swim. Once he got up there he saw a fishing shop about two buildings away from the one he was currently on top of. If they had those huge fishing nets that the fishermen used on boats then could he use them to 'catch' all the people in the water? It was worth a try. So Kurogane got a running start and jumped from the roof to the next one and the next until he was on the right building. He looked back in Fai's direction quickly noting that Fai was still heading towards the gate before opening the roof hatch and lowering himself down into the dark unlit room. He felt around for a candle or a match- preferably both- but finding nothing he cursed out loud. He would have to let his eyes adjust.

"If this store has a net then where would the owners put it?" Kurogane groaned when he realized it was probably stored on the first floor. He hurriedly looked for a door and when he found it he opened it without hesitation. Water flooded onto the floor and Kurogane cursed; so much for staying dry. He glared at the underwater room but jumped into the water anyway he could see well enough to navigate under the water somewhat but this definitely wasn't his favorite pastime. He felt along what he thought were shelves but he couldn't feel any net material so he pushed away from the wall and went further away from where he had come in. He saw something blurry swaying in the water and he reached out for and he would've cheered when he felt the netting pattern had he not been underwater. Kurogane started bunching the next up into a ball before he started swimming back. Once he saw the small amount of light that came from the room above him he swam up quickly an pushed the net through follow shortly after; he took a deep breath and took in the room it had more than a foot of water already. He stood and picked up the next and tossed it up onto the room and he climbed out too. He looked for Fai and saw that he was about thirty feet from the gate. Kurogane focused on his job and started jumping from rooftop to rooftop as quickly as one could with a large net in their arms. Eventually he got ahead of most of the bobbing heads he could see by twenty feet and he took one corner of the net and his sword tying the net to the handle. Then he aimed and tossed the sword across the water and smirked in victory when it stabbed through the front of the building. He lowered the rest of the net into the water and secured his end to the roof he was standing on. The net began to jerk as people grabbed onto it for dear life. Kurogane rushed over to the hatch on the roof, flung it open, and jumped down. He rushed over to the window that the room had and flung it open.

"Oi!" He called and several people looked at him terrified. "I need some of you to get over to that side and secure the other half of the net for me, then once it's secure the rest of you can start climbing the net to get out of the water can you do that?!" Kurogane had to yell over the water but it seemed that most of them understood and he saw three of them making their way to the side opposite him. Once they got into the building they grabbed the other side of the net and detached it from the sword and pulled it inside the room and tied it to something; Kurogane wasn't sure what but it was secure enough to keep the net up. Then people started climbing the net to either building. Kurogane saw some pushing each other and scoffed. This was another reason why he hated humans they only cared about themselves. Kurogane ignored them and went back up onto the roof and checked the knot he'd tied. Then he remembered that the humans still had his sword. He called out and one of the men looked up at him. "Toss my sword over here!" He yelled and the man nodded and pulled the blade out of the wall and held it up. The man looked unsure for a moment before he tossed it with all the strength he had; Kurogane reached out for it and barley caught it by the tip of the blade he hissed when it cut into his hand but he ignored the bite of pain and pulled the sword closer to himself and put it back in its sheath before taking off again this time heading for Fai.

* * *

Fai finally reached the gate and he was out of breath but he couldn't let that stop him. The water was banging brutally against the gates. Fai knew they wouldn't hold out much longer and then all of the water would drown this towns crops and anyone who was outside. Fai looked into the water and took a deep breath before diving in. Once fully submerged he swam deeper until he could touch the streets that lined the town. He opened his mouth and started mumbling an incantation while trying to keep as much water as possible OUT of his lungs. The water around him began to glow a magenta kind of color and when Fai stopped chanting the color exploded throughout the water and it glowed everywhere. Fai lifted his hands up and the water lifted along with them. Fai took a deep breath of air once the water was above his head.

"What the?" Kurogane's eyes widened when the tinted water started to rise and when he saw Fai he jumped down from the low over hang he had been on. He watched the water cautiously as he made his way to the Mage.

Fai noticed Kurogane heading towards him- he also noticed that Kurogane was soaked to the bone- and he smiled. "Hello Kuro-wet~" Fai cheerily replied eyes back on the large mass of water above their heads.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's Kurogane" Kurogane growled lowly and Fai just laughed. The water was almost to the clouds by now. Kurogane guessed that Fai was going to let them soak up the water so that they could rain on the crops later. Kurogane would be correct that was exactly what Fai had in mind. Fai held his hands in the air and the ball of water began to shrink as it was absorbed by the clouds and once all of it was gone Fai's hands fell limp to his sides and he breathed heavily as though he had just sprinted. Kurogane noticed and he stepped closer to the Mage he didn't want him to pass out or anything.

Fai looked up at the net that Kurogane had strung up. "Kuro-pon is so smart" Fai said but there was no chime in his voice. The magician sounded exhausted. Fai took a step forward and he began to sway Kurogane sighed before he reached out and grabbed Fai's arm. Fai whipped around with wide eyes.

"If your magic uses so much energy then don't use it on such frivolous things" Kurogane was talking about their festival yukatas not the water and he was sure Fai understood that. Fai stared at him. "If you pass out again I'm not carrying you again got that?" Fai face melted into a smile.

'Ah Kuro-ryuu cares about me' Fai thought and it surprised him how warm and fuzzy it made him feel. Kurogane was staring at him, shocked and it confused Fai. Did he have something on his face?

"You're smiling" Kurogane mumbled. Fai blinked he hadn't realized. He smiled big before replying.

"I'm always smiling Kuro-silly~" Fai replied. Kurogane scowled.

"No, I could really see your happiness" Fai stared at him in shock and his smile fell. He hadn't realized that Kurogane had been watching him so closely. Fai and Kurogane looked away from each other when they heard clapping. Over by the net was a tall man with long black hair and long robes kind of like Fai's jacket Kurogane glared; he didn't like the bad feeling he was getting.

"Well, Well, Fai I'm so glad that you're magic is still strong enough to save people; sadly it also makes you easy to find" The man said with a snide tone in his voice. Fai took a step back and shook his head frantically. Kurogane looked at Fai's face to see him terror stricken; Kurogane glared at the man in front of them and pushed Fai behind him. He didn't know the situation but for some reason it hurt to see Fai so terrified. Fai gripped the clothing on Kurogane's back when his legs felt like they were going to give out. "Ah I see you have gotten yourself a bodyguard, and he seems to be quite an unusual one at that, well no matter I'll just kill him then it's your turn"

* * *

**A/N: A new development? What will happen? Tune in next time! Same Yaoi channel, Same Yaoi time!...Maybe –shot- **

**Also I really need to know did I make Fai too OOC? (or Kuro-ryuu?) I feel like I did…could you guys tell me what you think? Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for such a late update I tried to get this done earlier but I had absolutely no inspiration or time. T_T And this chapter is short only like 1,000 words! But I should be able to get the next chapter finished really soon because *drum roll* It's spring break~~ I think I'll only have one or two chapter's left though depending on how I write it….but then you all don't have to wait forever for me to update!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tsubasa Chronicles do you think I'd be writing this? No because this is how the real show would've gone!**

* * *

"I'll just kill him then it's your turn" Fai felt weak partially because of the amount of magic he had used and because of the man standing before Kurogane and himself. Fai started to think of the possibility of Ashura actually killing Kurogane; it made his chest tense up and made it hard to breathe he didn't want that to happen. Fai took a deep breath and started muttering a chant quietly enough that-hopefully- Ashura wouldn't hear. He would send Kurogane to the place that Yuuko had written on the map then Fai wouldn't have to worry about Kurogane getting hurt.

"I sure as hell hope your taking both of us out of here because if not I'll kill you" Fai stopped short and looked with wide eyes at Kurogane who was still facing Ashura. How did Kurogane figure out his intentions so quickly? "If you think I'm going to die that easily you're sadly mistaken!" Kurogane was talking to Ashura now. Fai watched as Kurogane pulled his sword out of the sheath and took a fighting stance. Fai wondered where Kurogane leaned the stance but the inquiry passed by quickly as a sense of urgency took over. He had to stop Kurogane before he ended up hurt or worse. Fai reached out for him but before he could even grasp him Kurogane took off towards Ashura.

Fai watched as Kurogane got closer and closer to Ashura. Once he was close enough he slashed his sword at him aiming for the man's chest; Kurogane at least expected the man to try to dodge or something of the sort but instead the man reached with his hand and grabbed the blade. Fai's eyes widened when Ashura lifted his foot and slammed it into Kurogane's stomach with enough forced to send him flying into a nearby building making a gaping hole in the brick. Kurogane ended up inside the building surrounded by brick and pieces of wood.

"Kurogane!" Fai yelled and he ran towards the building. Ashura suddenly appeared in front of Fai causing him to stop short.

"Now shouldn't you be worrying about yourself rather than a boring old dragon?" Ashura asked as he tossed Kurogane's sword to the ground. He dusted his hands off and before Fai could blink Ashura had his hands around Fai throat and was applying pressure. Fai pulled at the hands frantically trying to get a breath then he was dropped to the ground. When he looked up Kurogane was standing before him breathing heavily and Ashura was standing a few feet away glaring at both of them. "Do you even know what he's done!?" Ashura yelled and Fai's eyes widened. "Are you really going to protect a person you don't know!?" Fai glanced at Kurogane guiltily but looked back to the ground when Kurogane looked at him. Fai hung his head he knew that if Ashura told him then Kurogane would leave him here just like everyone else had. "He let his brother die in his place! Then he lived on with his brother's name! Then after I had sheltered him he tried to kill me as well! He's a monster! A cursed child!" Fai felt like every time Ashura listed the things he'd done that more weight was added and he would've done anything to disappear at that moment.

Kurogane watched as Fai slumped farther. To be honest the things this man had said that Fai did upset him and he felt like just leaving Fai here to die; but another part of him reminded him that he hadn't heard Fai's side of the story. Kurogane glared at the ground before letting out an irritated sigh. "Oi Mage!" Fai looked up quickly with wide eyes. "I want an explanation" Fai's eyes looked sad and he opened his mouth to reply before Kurogane cut him off. "But right now I wanna beat this guy into a pulp so change me back" Fai tilted his head in confusion. Kurogane rolled his eyes. "Obviously a sword isn't going to do much so change me back into a dragon so I can win" Fai nodded slowly and started the spell.

"Why are you helping him?!" Ashura was angry and was glaring at the both of them. "What is in it for you?" Kurogane looked at Ashura.

"Do I need a reason to fight someone I don't like?" Ashura's eyes widened at the unexpected response and Kurogane smirked. He turned to Fai who was still chanting. Kurogane watched as the familiar magic surrounded him and his limbs extended to their original form. When the magic dispersed he flapped his wings a couple times, he'd missed them a lot actually. "Now we're ready to fight!" Kurogane growled and took off towards Ashura.

Ashura dodged Kurogane's claw, jumped into the air, and began to hover just ten feet above Kurogane. Kurogane took off after the man and chased him above the town. Fai watched for a while but then people began to come out of their shelters to watch. Fai didn't think it was a good idea for them to be out in the open.

"Please go back inside it's not safe out here" Fai called and everyone turned to him. They started mumbling things Fai couldn't hear but he didn't have a good feeling about it. "Please everyone" With that everyone burst out in a riot. All Fai could hear was 'You brought a dragon' and 'Are you trying to kill us?'. Fai didn't know what he should say so he settled for using his magic to make everyone go inside. He lifted his hand. "I ask you all to go inside!" Then he said a quick chant and everyone stopped talking and started back to where they had come out from. Fai set up binding spells to keep the door's closed so they couldn't come back out. Fai then looked back up and felt his heart drop.

Kurogane was falling…

* * *

**A/N: Cliff-hanger~ Now my minions! I order you to review or I shall kill Kurogane! *Cue evil laugh***

**Fai: *glares* You better not hurt Kuro-chuu!**

**Me:…How did you get in here?**

**Fai: *shrugs* Magic?**

**Me: *nods* Makes sense…Remember to Review or else…*holds up pencil***


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What's this? It's only been three days and I've updated the world must be coming to an end! But yeah I told you guys I would update real soon so how do you like them apples? I could always make a pie~ XD….What? No one? Oh fine!**

* * *

_You know how it's said that when you die your life flashes before your eyes? I've never believed romantic things like that it always seemed like everyone was trying to sugarcoat something that should make you sad. But if it does happen like that then shouldn't it make you regret so many things at the last moment?_

* * *

Kurogane flew after Ashura swinging his claws at him everyone time he got close enough. Ashura just kept dodging-which reminded him a lot of Fai's fighting style. Kurogane finally got close enough to swing at the man but didn't instead he kept trying to get closer; finally he got close enough and grabbed the man around the waist with his claws. Kurogane smirked at the look Ashura had on his face- he looked angry and scared at the same time.

"I guess I win" Kurogane growled and turned to look down at Fai, he was talking to the town's people. Kurogane looked back quickly when he felt Ashura shift and a burning on his left claw. Ashura had his hand on Kurogane's claw and was using magic to burn him. Kurogane growled at the man angrily.

"You should pay more attention to your prey, Dragon" Ashura smirked before lifting his hand and shooting out a black blur of what Kurogane supposed was his magic. Kurogane didn't even have time to dodge when he felt his wings tear he help back his pained yell as he tried to stay in the air. Ashura aimed his hand at Kurogane's other wing successfully tearing it as well. "Seems you can't keep us up I suggest you let me go and land before it's too late" Kurogane just smirked.

"Or I could just take you with me" Ashura's eyes widened and they began to plummet towards the town. Ashura began to struggle.

"Do you really want to die?!" Ashura yelled. He was panicking now. Kurogane just continued to smirk.

"I think I have a better a chance of walking away from this fall then you do" Kurogane replied and he looked at the ground that was rushing up to meet them. But then he looked over to look for Fai.

Fai continued to watch terrified as Kurogane fell. Fai could see that Kurogane's wings were torn, but Fai didn't have enough magic left to stop his fall as much as he wanted too. Fai took back the bindings on the doors in hopes that he could use that magic; but it still wasn't enough! Fai's eyes widened when Kurogane looked at him and they locked eyes. He looked serious like he always did but Fai, on the other hand, was absolutely terrified.

Kurogane saw Fai's reaction and he glared down at Ashura, the cause of Fai acting unlike himself. He hated that this man had even made him doubt Fai. He was glad that he could get rid of Ashura once and for all.

"Kurogane!" He heard Fai yell his name before he and Ashura collided with the ground. Fai ran towards Kurogane frantically doing his best not to trip of the jagged pieces of ground that had broken up from the impact. There was dust everywhere and Fai coughed multiple times from inhaling it but he couldn't care less. Fai finally got to the dragon and saw the damage, Kurogane's wings had huge slashes in them and he was covered in gashes. Fai felt sick from all the blood that covered Kurogane. Fai went up to where his head was laying and saw another deep gash across his eye. "Kuro-ryuu?" Fai's voice cracked a little and he fell to his knees. Fai reached out for Kurogane's face shakily and he could feel hot tears burning their way down his cheeks. He hadn't cried for such a long time. He hadn't been so close to someone for so long. Now that person had gone and sacrificed himself just because Fai was too weak. Fai set his hand over Kurogane's eye.

"Fai!" He looked towards where his name had been called and saw the white Mokona bouncing towards him. Mokona landed of Fai shoulder and took a couple deep breathes. "Yuuko told me to come get Fai and Kuro-bou!" Fai just nodded solemnly as Mokona jumped up above Fai and Kurogane. White light shined out and wings appeared. Fai scooted closer to Kurogane and put his hand on the dragon's neck. The white light covered all three of them before they disappeared.

When they arrived in Yuuko's yard Yuuko came up to Fai and put a hand on his shoulder. "Fai you have to make a wish or I'm afraid I can't help you- or him" Fai looked up with tear filled eyes and nodded.

"I want Kuro-ryuu to live without remembering me" Fai replied and Yuuko looked sad.

"I'm afraid that I can only make it so he'll live, the price for erasing memories is too much for you to pay, I'm sorry Fai" Fai felt more tears descend and he wanted to scream at Yuuko. He knew it wasn't her fault it was his- all his- Fai knew if he hadn't offered to help Kurogane that day, if he'd just let himself be killed then Kurogane would've made it on his own. Fai leaned forward his hair covering his eyes.

"What's the price then?" Fai asked. Yuuko eyed the boy before replying.

"Kurogane is a strong person but not strong enough to heal his own injuries so your payment will be to give him enough of your magic to heal those injuries however he has to pay a price as well…" Yuuko trailed off and Fai's head snapped up to look at her. Why did Kurogane have to pay a price too? "He has to give up being a dragon and the sight in his damaged eye" Fai glared at her. Why did that have to be his price? It was so much more than what Fai had to pay.

"Why does he have to pay so much?" Fai asked. Yuuko looked unfazed by Fai's angry tone.

"You know why" Yuuko replied. And she looked at Kurogane. "He has so many more injuries internally as well, you know? The wounds from those who have persecuted him because of what he was born as" Yuuko shook her head in sorrow. Fai thought for a moment.

"Could I, at least pay for him to keep his eye? Please Yuuko?" Fai pleaded. If Kurogane had to suffer as a human then couldn't he at least keep both his eyes? Yuuko looked like she was thinking then she looked back at Fai.

"The price would be your own but since your eye is a magician's there with be a little bit more compensation then needed so I will keep it so that one of you can pay for something in the future" Fai looked back at Kurogane then he nodded in agreement.

"Then let us begin" Yuuko replied.

* * *

Kurogane woke up and groaned when the sunlight hit his eyes. He was about to close his eyes again when he remembered everything that had happened and he shot up into a sitting position. He ignored the dull pain and tried to stand; once he succeeded he started walking towards the door. One thought kept running through his head 'Did I win or did that bastard get to Fai?' He felt irritated that it was so hard for him to walk but he had to find Fai no matter what.

"I see your up" Kurogane looked ahead of him to see the witch. She was smiling at him. "Can you see alright?" Kurogane's brows knitted together in confusion. Yuuko hummed before continuing. "I suppose since you haven't walked into any walls that it worked fine"

"What are you talking about?" Kurogane growled. Yuuko laughed lightly before she took on a sad smile. It gave Kurogane a bad feeling. He was about to demand that she tell him where Fai was.

"I have to tell you where he is but first I need to tell you what he _did_" Yuuko made a 'follow me' gesture before walking away and Kurogane followed her.

Yuuko told him everything she knew about everything that Fai had paid so that he would live and keep his sight. Kurogane wanted to throttle the lithe man more than ever; but he was also grateful. Even if he wasn't a dragon anymore he still had a life to live. Then she told him the last bit.

"He's leaving because he believes that if he stays this will happen again" Yuuko explained. Kurogane glared at the floor and growled lowly. Yuuko watched with a slightly amused smirk.

"Is he stupid!?" Kurogane yelled and stood up. "He needs to quit running from every little thing!" Kurogane ranted and he was about to continue but he stopped himself and turned to the witch. "Where is he?" Yuuko laughed and stood.

"Well" She opened the door that they had gone through with Watanuki before. "If you use this I'm sure you'll find him" Kurogane looked at her skeptically before he stepped through the door- which closed behind him and he began to walk through the dark that surrounded him. "It seems" Yuuko began as she sat down on her couch. "That the payment has been balanced" She picked up her pipe and breathed in before blowing out the smoke as a smile broke out on her face.

* * *

Kurogane continued to walk and sped up when he saw light ahead of him. When Kurogane broke through the light he saw that he was in the same place that he had met Fai. Fai was standing over by the waterfall with his back to Kurogane. Kurogane walked towards the man and reached out for Fai's arm. He spun the Mage around and Fai's eyes widened when he saw Kurogane.

"Kuro-ryuu…." Fai murmured and he lifted his hand to quickly wipe the tears away from his right eye trying his best not to bump the eye-patch that was over his left. Fai mustered up the best smile he could. "What brings you here?" Kurogane glared but he reached up and his hand glided over the eye-patch Fai didn't flinch but his eyes went wide. Kurogane felt a smirk slide into place.

"I had to follow a Mage who decided on his own to ditch me in a witch's shop" Kurogane replied and Fai looked away. Kurogane grabbed Fai's chin and made the mage look at him. Fai tried to pull away but Kurogane held him still. "So are you going to show me what's beneath your mask this time?" Fai stopped struggling and looked at Kurogane in shock as he remembered what he had said at the town. Fai knew how he wanted to answer that question but he truly didn't want Kurogane to regret asking; Fai didn't think he could take that, not from Kurogane-but…

"…Yes….."

**A**

* * *

**/N: Do they kiss? Do they live together forever? Do they have babies? Well that my readers is all up to your imagination! Because *drum roll* this is the end! *wipes away tears* This was so much fun to write and I'm so grateful to the people who reviewed! I am really sad this is the end however all good things must come to an end! But again thank you reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles…or Yuuko…*sobs***


End file.
